Behind These Hazel Eyes
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: It's Valentines Day and things are going swell for Talia. Until something happens and a new romance forms on the holiday. Read it to figure out the pairings! If you ask I might turn this into a multichapter story.


So I'm listening to Behind These Hazel Eyes and I get this idea since one of my ocs has hazel eyes. Kylia and Craila parings.

* * *

_February 14, 2012_

It's Valentines Day, and single's awareness day, and I'm so excited. I finally made the perfect batch of heart shaped brownies after I locked Dallas and Aunt Kay in the closet so I could finish baking them. They're sugar free for a certain special person.

"Can we come out now, Talia?" Dallas said. "I have to pee."

I giggled at my brother and ran towards the closet. The second I unlocked the door, Dallas and Aunt Kay tackled me to get to the bathroom. I smiled and walked back downstairs to finish the brownies.

I grabbed the bag of frosting and outlined the hearts with red icing and put my initials along with Kyle's in the middle of each heart.

"Perfect." I said happily before grabbing one of the red containers from the cabinet.

I put each one inside before placing the top on the container. Dallas came back downstairs, fully dressed, and looked kinda angry.

"Why did you lock us in the closet?" He asked. "Can I have one?"

I shook my head and put the container in my book bag."I was making brownies and you guys always eat them before I can eat half of one."

Dallas smiled anyway and grabbed a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact. I smiled and looked at them.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked. "Is it Wendy?"

He shook his head. "Some new girl, Wendy and I broke up last week."

I looked at my brother for a second and smiled slightly. "Well good luck, Dallas."

He smiled before he yelled upstairs that we were leaving for the bus stop. I grabbed my book bag before locking the door behind me. Once we got to the bus stop, Kenny smiled and crushed me with a hug.

"You smell like brownies." He said as soon as he hugged me.

"I baked them." I said after gaining some of my breath back. "They're for Kyle, just saying."

"I thought he couldn't have brownies." He said.

"Nice try Kenny." I said, expecting that response from him. "They're sugar free brownies."

He pouted a little, making me smile. He reminds me of a puppy. Stan, Cartman's and Wendy came up towards us. Wendy was holding Cartman's hand and Stan was holding someone else's hand.

"Hey guys." I said. "What's-"

"I smell brownies." Cartman interrupted. "Whoevers got them, give em up!"

"GODDAMNIT THEY'RE SUGAR FREE!" I yelled, getting really pissed off at him. "STOP FUCKING ASKING ME ABOUT THE FUCKING BROWNIES BECAUSE THEY'RE FOR KYLE!"

It became really quiet as I quickly regained myself. Dallas was snickering and soon enough everyone else was laughing except for me.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You sounded like a chipmunk when you yelled like that!" Dallas said before going into another laughing fit.

I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the bus when it pulled up. Something wasn't right. Kyle usually sits right next to me on the bus, everyday. But he's not here. Guess his mom drove him to school. I'll give him the brownie later.

"Hey Talia!" A familiar voice asked. "Can I have a brownie?"

I turned around and saw Craig Tucker smiling at me. I gave him the finger and turned back towards the window.

"What's the matter?" He asked again.

"Nothing Craig." I said. "Just nervous about today."

He shrugged. "It's just Valentine's Day, what's to be nervous about?"

"What if something goes wrong or Kyle doesn't like the brownies?"

"I'LL EAT THEM IF HE DOESN'T LIKE THEM!" Kenny yelled from the back of the back.

"FUCK OFF BLONDIE!" I yelled back at him.

"Wow." Craig said. "You are nervous."

"Told you." I said before burying my face in my hands. "I just want everything to go well."

He smiled at me again, red and black braces showing. "Everything should go fine."

I nodded solumly before turning back towards the window. I just hope that he's right.

**-time skip-**

We were at school and I was sitting in Mister Garrison's 10th grade class, excitement running through my veins. Next period was lunch and I could show Kyle the brownies I made.

"Talia!" Mister Garrison yelled. "Do you know the answer to the question?"

I looked at him for a second. "What was the question again?"

"Who first discovered America?" He said. "Don't say Christopher Columbus."

"Amerigo Vespucci." I said. "Christopher Columbus was just a-. "

"Ok thank you Miss Andrews." He said as he called on someone else who wasn't paying attention or asleep.

The bell rang suddenly and I was the first one out of the classroom, eager to find Kyle. I stopped by my locker and grabbed my lunch box along with the container as I bolted towards the lunch room.

"Slow down Talia!" Clyde said.

"Sorry Clyde." I said. "Is Kyle in the cafeteria?"

He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and started walking towards the double doors. Someone stopped me.

"Hey Talia!" Bebe said. "What's up girlie?"

I just smiled. "About to spend lunch with Kyle."

Bebe's smile disappeared and was replaced with tears streaming down her face. I looked at her strangely. What did I say?

"What's the matter, Bebe?" I asked. "You can tell me."

She just shook her head. "Go ahead in Talia."

I pulled her into a hug before pulling her inside and sitting her down at an empty table. "Now tell me what's the matter?"

"I miss Clyde so much!" She suddenly sobbed and hugged me. "We broke up over nothing!"

I just patted her head and hugged her back. "You just need to move-"

"OMG!" She suddenly squealed. "Cutie alert at table 6!"

She suddenly got up and raced over towards the table, sitting next to the guy. I stared at her dumbfounded before walking towards Stan's table. Kyle still wasn't there.

"Hey guys." I said. "Is Kyle sick or something?"

They all shrugged except for Cartman, who was still eating. I sat down and didn't even touch my lunch box. I almost broke Kenny's wrist because he tried taking the brownies.

"Quit dude." I said.

"Please?" He asked.

"NO!" I said. "Stop asking."

He frowned and went back to sleep. Stan and that girl were talking, the girl was blushing. She suddenly looked at me and I knew exactly who she was.

"Hey Lexi." I said. "Since when do you and Stan go out?"

"A couple months..." She said before stopping. "Uh won't be good."

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman looked at the double doors before Cartman started laughing.

"This is gonna be sweet!" He said.

I turned my head and started crying. Kyle was here, holding some other girl's hand. The girl kissed him and Kyle kissed her back.

"Talia?" Lexi asked. "Are you ok?"

I took the brownies out and slid them towards Kenny. "You can have them."

I quickly zipped up my lunch bag and waved at everyone before running out the other set of double doors, tears streaming down my face.

"Talia!" I could hear Lexi yell. "Come back!"

I just ignored her and kept running. I knew something was going on when I saw another girl's number that was on Kyle's phone.

I reached at my neck and pulled off the Star of David necklace that Kyle gave me. It shattered when I threw it on the ground, but the star stayed whole.

"I fucking hate you." I mumbled to myself.

I stopped running when I reached the front of the school. The tears finally stopped falling, but I was still bleeding on the inside.

"Talia?" Someone said. "Are you ok?"

I turned around and saw my brother and Craig standing there. Dallas pulled me into a hug before tears started falling down my face again.

"You dropped this." Dallas said holding up the Star.

I took it and threw it as far as I could. "I DON'T CARE! I FUCKING HATE THAT RED HEADED JEW!"

They both looked at me in slight terror. I turned around and sighed.

"I just wanted everything to go well..." I said. "And breakup smacks me straight in the face."

"It'll be ok Talia." Dallas said. "I can kick-"

"Dallas I don't give a fuck about what you do." I said before tucking a strand of black hair away from my eye. "Just leave me alone."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Be right back, Craig can you stay with her?"

He nodded and sat next to me. "So what's new?"

I rolled my eyes and wiped my face. He smiled again and pulled me closer to him.

"It's gonna be ok." He said. "Just ignore him."

"It's gonna be hard because I have almost every class with him." I said. "And I don't know if I'll be able to change my schedule."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to." He said.

I looked at him for a second before wiping my face again. "I'm so sleepy."

"How come?" He asked.

"I was up at 5:30, making brownies." I said. "I kept setting the temperature wrong."

I yawned and stretched. Craig had suddenly disappeared, making me feel alone...again. I hugged my knees to my chest and kept crying. This was the worst fucking Valentine's Day ever.

Someone touched my shoulder, making me look up. Craig was standing there with a single rose in his hand. He broke off part of the stem and put the actual flower in my hair.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. "What about Destiny?"

He shrugged. "She was a slut."

"I could have told you that, Craig." I said. "And I barely know the girl."

He started laughing before pulling me into a hug. "Do you feel better know?"

I nodded my head and sighed. "So... Does this mean that-"

I was cut off when Craig pulled me onto his lap. A small blush made its way onto my face.

"Can you let me go?" I asked. "I don't-"

I was cut off again when Craig closed the space between us. His lips were warm and soft, and I just wanted to stay like that forever.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because I like you?" He said. "I..."

"You what?" I asked, barely hearing someone scream about a fight in the cafeteria.

"I've liked you since 5th grade." He said. "It's fucking embarrassing."

"How is it-"

"Because everyone thinks that I have no soul and can't love anyone." He said. "It's retarded and I hate when they say that."

I get it now. He's been acting strangely because he was in love with me? Well, didn't see that coming.

"So can I give you something?" He asked.

"I guess?"

He turned me around and put something around my neck. I pulled on it and saw that it was a silver Star of David necklace.

"How did you know I was Jewish?" I asked.

"Because of that time you cussed out Cartman in Yiddish." He said. "It was funny."

I rolled my eyes. "But I feel bad because I didn't get you anything since I didn't know this was gonna happen."

He kissed my cheek and shrugged. "You actually did get me something."

I looked at him. "What did I get?"

"Yourself." He said

"Huh?"

"I'm just happy that your here," he said while pulling me into a hug. "Just leave it at that."

I nodded and hugged me back. "Thanks Craig, for making me feel better."

"Your welcome." He said. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded before he kissed me again.

"I don't like it when you cry." He said. "It clouds up your hazel eyes."

* * *

**Awwwwww! That had to be one of the most fluffiest things I have ever wrote!**

**Talia: Thanks Violet.**

**Craig: *smiles at Talia***

**Me: See how cute they are people! Cyber cookie for people who review!**

**Talia, Craig, and me: byez people!**

**Me: styleluver123, out! XD**


End file.
